


Composed Upon Westminster Bridge

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: A 221B for Sherstrade Month 2017, Day 2 prompt: "London Eye"...





	

It was a clear, crisp evening. Sherlock and Greg found themselves standing on Westminster Bridge, sharing a cigarette and staring at the bright lights of the London Eye.

"You ever been on it?" Greg asked.

"No. You?"

Greg shook his head. "I did some touristy things when I first moved here. Now I only get to see the sights if the job takes me there."

"Like someone stealing the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London?" Sherlock suggested.

Greg chuckled. "Yeah, things like that."

They passed the cigarette back and forth a few more times, watching the Eye's ponderous revolution, letting London wash over them.

"Wouldn't mind giving it a go," Greg said. "I hear the view's pretty spectacular if the weather's good."

" _Earth has not anything to show more fair_ ," Sherlock recited.

Greg turned towards him. Whatever he'd been going to say fled his mind as he realised Sherlock was looking intently at _him_ and not the city.

Sherlock flicked the cigarette butt into the Thames, leaned forward and kissed Greg chastely on the lips. "I never was one for attractions either until I met you."

"You soppy git."

Sherlock smiled; the soft, secret smile Greg knew was only his to witness in a city full of sightseers. "Dinner?"

"God yeah - I'm starving."

They turned and headed towards Big Ben...

**Author's Note:**

> What Sherlock recites is the first line of the poem the title is also taken from - William Wordsworth's "[Composed upon Westminster Bridge, September 3, 1802](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/45514)"


End file.
